Under Fire
by xSCE94x
Summary: When Elena Gilbert, a waitress in a diner; life is saved by a mysterious guy, she in a trance. When she meets him again later, she finds out that she's in for more than life could have offered.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot. Real hot. Like the summer heat. The waves were fierce, but in such a beautiful away. They moved swiftly, carefully, in a pattern that only they could understand. Everyone on the beach was enjoying the wave of heat they were getting at the moment, it had been hot the pass while back. There was two girls on the beach, just enjoying life, taking it as it came. Just living the world one day at a time. Only the brunette didn't know that her world would all change in a matter of seconds.

Laughing, she ran and gave off a shriek, moving through the water as quick as she could, trying not to fall in the process. Her friend chased on after her as she splashed her, bursting out laughing when she slipped back, falling back first into the waves, going under the warm water as it swept her. Coming to the surface, she coughed laughing and pushed her hair back, wide eyed.

"Bonnie! I'm going to kill you! I have to be at work in," Stopping, she looked at her watch, "Shit NOW!"  
"Oh Elena, you look great." Bonnie told her with a thumbs up and a grin.

Sprinting off as fast as she could out of the water, she bent down as she quickly whipped up her towel into her arms with a groan. Running it through her hair, she tried to dry it as much as she could, before grabbing her bag and shooting Bonnie a glare as she was still hunched over in a fit of laughter.

"I'll see YOU later! Car is going to shoot me."

The brunette ran off of the beach, slipping down the sand hill as she let out a moan, gripping onto the sand. Was her day going to go any worse? Running up onto the path quickly, she looked around, heading towards the edge of the road as she checked for the cars and then quickly pulled out her phone, texting Caroline. Having a quick look, she went to cross the road, but gasped as an arm blocked her way, holding her back. Just then a car came speeding by, an inch from hitting her as she went wide eyed, looking at the stranger who had saved her life. He was dressed in an army uniform, his head down.

"Careful." His voice was husky, heaven like.  
"I'm.. s.. sorry. Thank you!" Elena uttered towards the stranger, taking off at a bolt of lightning and up the street, continuing her attemps to get in contact  
with Caroline as she tried to get the interesting stranger out of her head. Dressed in an army suit? Hmm. Something new around here.

* * *

Banging the diner doors open, she ran inside, smiling awkwardly at the staring customers who were giving her weird looks. Jeez, just get back to enjoying your food and tea. To be fair, she wasn't surprised since she was dripping wet and it wasn't even raining outside. Shaking her head, she moved down the aisle quickly and round the back of the counter as she pushed the kitchen door open, heading inside.

"Caroline! I'm so sorry I'm late." Elena called out to her as she turned out, grinning.  
"W.. what the hell happened to you?" Caroline burst out laughing and covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Hardy ha! NOT funny! I was with Bonnie at the beach and I freakin fell! Klaus, help me out here!" Elena whined, wide eyed.  
"Woah," He raised his eyebrows as he walked in from the storage room, "I didn't know it was raining outside."  
"It wasn't, she had a slight accident." The blonde smirked with a laugh.  
"Uh, do you have any spare change of clothes!? I need to start work and can't be bothered with YOUR witty remarks."  
"The lockers, move your ass. Were behind since your late."  
"Yeah yeah."

The brunette walked through the kitchen and into the locker rooms, dropping her bag as she ran the towel through her hair again, trying to dry ita bit more, since the ends were still dripping. Trust her to have a stupid clumsy accident on the day she had to work and on the day, she met a cute guy. She was doomed to be single forever. Stripping out of her clothes, she looked in her locker and let out a sigh of relief, seeing clothes. Caroline must have borrowed some from her house and left them at the Diner. Talk about being lucky. Pulling on dry underwear and fixing her bra, she tugged on jean shorts and converses. Wow, could she look anymore hot? Laughing at herself, she pulled on a top and wrapped her apron around her waist as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Right, ready." Walking back into the kitchen, she lifted a pad and a tray with a jug off coffee as she flipped the finger at Caroline, who was still  
laughing.

Walking out of the kitchen, she smiled softly, going around tables as she began filling up the cups with coffee. Moving onto another table, she began pouring their coffee as the elderly woman began talking to her.

"Dear, you walked in her earlier did you not? What happened?"  
"Oh, a small accident at the beach. I slipped. Like you do." Elena gave her a soft smile, putting the jug onto the tray as she tucked the pad into her apron.  
"Oh, I remember those days. The best of my life I may add. I use to be such a wild young thing." The woman told her, a smile on her face.  
"I bet you were," Laughing, the brunette grinned and shook her head softly, "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
"No thank you dear. The coffee is quite enough." Smiling, she nodded.  
"If you need me, just call me over. My name is Elena."  
"What a dear. I will be sure too."

Grinning, she walked around the tables, seeing from the corner of her eye that someone had just moved into a booth on the other aisle, she better run over and see if they need anything. Pouring coffee for the rest of the tables on the way, she walked around to the aisle and stopped at the table.

"Good afternoon, is there anything I can get for you today?" Elena asked, looking down as she digged into her apron, searching for pad.  
"I see you made it here safe then." The voice spoke as she looked up, her eyes wide.  
"Uh, yes. Thanks..again for that. I'm not usually, sooo..."  
"Clumsy?" Tilting his head, he gave her a grin, his blue eyes glazing over as she nearly swooned.  
"Yes, clumsy is the word," She told him with a laugh, pointing the pen at him, "Well since your doing service for our country, I should serve you?"  
"What gave me away?"  
"Uh, I dunno. Maybe the uniform?" Laughing, she scribbled on the pad, licking her lips, "Is there anything that you would like?"  
"What would you suggest? You seem to know a lot."  
"I doubt that." Blushing, she furrowed her eyebrows as she went into deep thought, "I'd suggest, knowing the cook well...maybe a chocolate tarte?"  
"Then a chocolate tarte it is...?" He went silent, waiting for her name, an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh Elena, it's Elena." Biting her lip, she wrote it down and nodded softly, "I'll be right back with your order sir."

Walking off to the kitchen quickly, she let out a loud shriek as Caroline covered her ears, staring at her as if she had just grown two dog heads.

"What's with you noisy?" The blonde asked, cleaning the counter top as she passed Klaus the butter.  
"A guy. A HOT guy. He saved me on my way here. I almost got hit by a car, but he stopped me."  
"Where's this hot guy then!?" Caroline grinned as she heard Klaus clearing his throat, "There he is!"  
"Yeah yeah." Klaus rolled his eyes with a laugh, continuing to cook.  
"He's the one in the army uniform."  
"Army huh?" Sticking her head out of the door, she looked around and gasped, moving back in, "He's cute!"  
"Oi!" Klaus called to her, frowning.  
"So are you honey." Going over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close, "Very cute indded."  
"Oh you guys," Elena laughed at them, "He wants a chocolate tarte Klaus. I'll be back for the order in a second."

Grabbing the trays, she walked out of the kitchen, moving around the aisles, putting orders down on the table as she made her way through tables. Walking towards the kitchen, she gasped as she went across on a puddle of water and slipped, falling backwards into awaiting arms as she let out a sigh of relief.

"How many times am I going to be saving you today?" His voice whispered in her ear, his breath warm, sending tingles down her spine.  
"I thought that was your duty, hmmm? To protect the people of your country?" Collecting herself, she slowly turned around, staring into the blue eyes.  
"Your lucky your cute." He told her with a wink, walking to the bathroom as she blushed furiously, going back into the kitchen.  
"Oh my god!"  
"What now?" Caroline asked, fixing orders.  
"He just saved me again. I think I might faint." Sitting on the stool, she let out a breath.  
"After you've finished your shift, you can sleep. Now get moving. Go give lover boy his tarte, hmm?" Klaus told her with a smirk, continuing to cook.  
"Yes sir."

Taking a deep breath, Elena walked out of the kitchen, seeing Damon was back at his table and lifted a jug of water off the counter, heading down the aisle as she placed the plate down on the table and filled up a glass with water, placing it next to the plate.

"Bon appetite. Your tarte." The brunette tucked her pad away, rubbing her forehead with a smile.  
"And delicious it looks, would you like to join me?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile to die for spreading across his face.  
"Uh..I..?" Looking around the diner, she bit her lip.  
"Come on. Only a few seconds. I promise you." He told her.  
"A few seconds then it is." Sliding into the opposite side of him, she smiled softly, leaning her arms on the table.  
"So, how long have you worked here Elena?" Taking a bite of the tarte, he licked his lips, "Your right, that is good."  
"Told you so," Laughing, she drummed her fingers against the table lightly, "2 years."  
"Wow, that's a long time." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"It is. Covers me for school though. Then I'll probably get another job. So what about you, hmm? How long have you been in the army?"  
"I joined when I was 17."  
"What age are you now?"  
"21." Smiling, he took another bite, sipping his water.  
"Interesting." Elena commented softly, swallowing nervously as she let out a laugh, "You haven't told me your name, ya know?"  
"Salvatore. Damon Salavtore." Grinning, he looked over at her as she smiled shyly, nodding.  
"Damon then."

"Elena!" Looking up, she seen Caroline ushering her to the kitchen with a smile.  
"Well Elena. I hope to see you again very soon." Damon smiled at her as she blushed.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Damon." Nodding at him, she rushed off to the kitchen.  
"The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

A/N: YES, I KNOW! Another new story! The VERY last one, since I know you want other chapters out, I'm working on it, promise!

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beaming down, the heat creating a beautiful summer day. The fresh cut grass blew in the wind, loose grass flying around in all different  
directions. The grass was a bright green that could catch any on-goers eyes. The clouds were a pure white. Silky, fluffy and big. They were outstanding.

The brunette laughed as she dances around, wiping down the tables in the diner. The blonde across from her in the other aisle was mirroring her actions.  
They were laughing and singing along with eachother to the radio. Klaus walked on in from the kitchen, a grin on his face as he watched in amusement.

"Girls, you've cleaned more than enough!" Klaus called over the music.  
"Sorry honey." Caroline turned the radio off, giving him a sweet smile.  
"Let's hit the road then." Elena told them with a smile.

They all grabbed their stuff and stepped outside into the summer air. The breeze was warm, it was beautiful. As she looked around, Elena spotted Bonnie and smiled big with a grin. Caroline hugged her tightly as Elena hugged Klaus goodbye and then hugged Caroline goodbye once she had pulled back from Bonnie.

"I'll see you later Car." Elena told her as she walked with Bonnie.  
"To the park, hmm? See if there's any hotties playing basketball today?"  
"My god Bonnie, have you no control?"  
"When it comes to hot guys? Nope. Not really."  
"Oh Bonnie," The brunette laughed, shaking her head, "Come on."

* * *

Getting to the park, Elena and Bonnie dropped down in their usualy place under the Oak tree. The brunette leaned back against the tree with a smile, enjoying the fresh air as Bonnie was on her stomach, looking over towards the basket ball courts with the biggest grin on her face.

"Uh, there's some hotties playing today alright." Bonnie commented, licking her lips.  
"Yeah?" Elena opened her eyes, looking over and went wide eyed.  
"Yes. The hottest I've seen so far."  
"Is that my brother!?" She asked, gasping.  
"Uh, my bad." Bonnie laughed, blushing.  
"He told me he wasn't coming back for a while. He was busy with duty. He lied!"  
"His mate is hot too ya know?"

Elena looked over at Jeremy's friend, his back was pure ripped, his arms divine and his ass, that was another matter entirely. Looking him over, she bit down on her lip hard as her eyes caught sight of the raven hair. Wait a second. Frowning, she watched his friend as he turned around and gasped.

"What?" Bonnie looked at her in confusion.  
"I know his friend."  
"What? How?" Rolling onto her side, she had a look at Jeremy again.  
"The day I left the beach, I almsot got hit by a car because I being stupid, wasn't looking. He stopped me just in time and then he turn't up at the diner."

"Awh, that's so romantic." Bonnie gushed as Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, sure. Romantic."  
"So, what's his story?"  
"Uhm... all I know is that he is in the army and his name is Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie nodded in approval with a grin as she tilted her head and watched them playing. Laughing, Elena shook her head and closed her eyes, getting comfortable. When you have your eyes closed, you see the world in a different view. The sound creates more of an imagination. The water fountain running and splashing as the kids kicked around in it. The whistle of the wind as it blew by. The sound of bicycle's rolling down the path. Sometimes it was all too good to be true.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called out as Elena opened her eyes, wide eyed.  
"What are you doing!?" Elena questioned nervously.  
"Getting them over here." She responded, smiling.  
"No!"  
"Bonnie? Lena?" Jeremy walked over, smiling, "What are you two doing here?"  
"What are we doing here? You didn't tell me you were back." Elena frowned, looking at him.  
"Were here enjoying the view." Bonnie responded with a cheeky smile as Jeremy grinned at her, ignoring Elena.

The brunette have Bonnie a weirded out look and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the two. Seeing Damon heading over, Elena felt her heart begin to face as she seen his eyes land on her. A grin appeared on his face as his pace of walk, seemed to get quicker only making her more edgy.

"Damon, this is Bonnie and my sister Elena."  
"We have already had the pleasure ofmeeting." Damon responded.  
"Oh, you two know eachother, huh?" Jeremy asked Elena as she froze up.  
"Uh..y...yeah. We met sometime...ago at the Diner."  
"Makes sense," He shrugged, looking back at Bonnie, "Hey Bon, you wanna come and play with me?"  
"Sure Jeremy." Getting up, she jogged off with him to the courts.

The brunette swallowed the lump growing in her throat and inhaled as Damon sat down beside her, leaning back on his elbows as she took the time to admire him. He was really toned up, like REALLY. He was just a creation and a half.

"So, how do you know my brother?" Elena asked timidly.  
"We met in the army, we kinda just started hanging after that."  
"Hmm, shoulda guessed."  
"Didn't think I'd see you again unless I stalked your diner?"  
"Someone like you stalking me? Don't think I'd mind too much."

Damon looked at her with a smirk spreading on his face as she blushed furiously, shaking her head as she shifted nervously. Where the hell did that sudden amount of confidence come from? That was embarrassing. Licking her lips, she rubbed her cheek and watchd as he leaned forward, twirling a curl around his fingers.

"Elena!" Bonnie jogged back over with Jeremy, "We gotta go."  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
"You are?" Damon asmirked as she went a bright red.  
"Bye Damon. See you later Jer."

Elena walked off quickly with Bonnie, feeling her legs shaking as she looked back over her shoulder to see that Damon was still watching her with a smirk. Blushing, she walked on with Bonnie, feeling like her heart was going to burst out of it's chest and run all the way back to him.

Did it just get a little hotter?

* * *

Dancing around, Elena sang to the radio as she lifted a tray and collected the glasses and mugs sitting around as she put them onto the tray. Walking over to the counter, she placed the tray down as she danced around to the other side, pushing herself up onto the conter as she kicked her legs, laughing.

"Too late for chocolate tarte?" A voice called as she looked up, a grin on her face as her eyes twinkled.  
"Way too late, were closing up!" He grinned, walking up the aisle towards her.  
"That's a shame, I was looking forward to it."  
"Hmm, you may have to go elsewhere."  
"It's alright. There's a girl I wanted to see anyway."  
"Oh? Caroline is busy with Klaus at home."  
"I was thinking more like this...cheeky brunette. Goes by the name of Elena Gilbert?"

Laughing, she shook her head and tilted her head to the side, having a good look at him. He was beautiful. Everything about him. The blue crystal eyes, the raven hair, the oh so kissable lips, just EVERYTHING. Smiling, she raised her eyebrows, giving him a look as he stepped forward between her legs.

"What do you want buster?" Elena questioned him.  
"You to come out with me, if it's not TOO much trouble." Damon grinned, holding his hands out.  
"I suppose I could," She told him, taking his hands," Where to?"  
"My house."

Nodding, she jumped down off of the counter and grabbed her coat as she slipped it on and fixed her hair. Grinning, he held his hand out for her as she took it and grabbed her bag, following him out. Once outside, she locked up, checking the door by pulling it and smiled, following him up the path.

* * *

Arriving at his house, Elena went wide eyed as she heard music blasting and seen people staggering out the door and falling across the lawn. Damon frowned, leading her inside. Looking around, she seen people all over the place. Some grinding, someone playing drinking games, even strip poker.

"You brought me to a party!?" Elena called over the music.  
"No. Someone else planned this." He leaned close, speaking into her ear.  
"Hey man! Yo sissy, how's it hanging?" Jeremy grinned.  
"Oh Jer, tell me this wans't all you." Elena moaned.  
"Sorry sis, got people to enterain." He told her, moving back through the crowd.  
"I'm sorry about him Damon. He's such a moron." Elena bit her lip.  
"Don't worry about it, come on."

Taking her hand in his ,he led her through the crowd and up the stairs, moving through the throb of people as he led her up the hall and into his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he went inside as she followed him inside. Woah. It was just. Woah. Massive. Look around, she smiled, licking her lips.

"This is different from what I would have pictured."  
"Oh, so you've pictured my room, huh? Were we in it?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh shut up." She laughed, walking further into the room.  
"It's me." He smiled, watching her.  
"It is I suppose."

Hearing a siren, Damon cursed and looked out of the window as she seen a police car pull out. Seeing Sheriff Forbes getting out, he ran a hand down his neck and let out a groan, looking over at Elena as he looked back at him in utter confusion.

"What is it?" She asked him.  
"Wait here, alright?"

Elena watched as Damon walked out and frowned with a shrug. Walknig over to the bed, she ran her fingers across the silk sheets. No doubt they were Egyptian cotton. He seemed like that type of guy. Looking on his bedside cabinet, she bit her lips seeing a ring. It was beautiful. Lifting it, she smiled and slipped it onto her finger. Hmm, it sure was tight. Shaking her head, she went to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. Shit.

"Lena, let's go." Damon walked in, holding his hand out as she hid her panic and went over, placing her other hand in his.  
"What's going on?"  
"Come on." He led her out, "Were going to yours."

Wait, what?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The stars were bright in the black sky, twinkling along with the earth's atmosphere. The breeze was cool, not warm enough to sit in thought. The walk back to Elena's house was nice and peaceful, comfortable. After directions from Elena, Damon took the lead, taking them the way. They'd been walking for half an hour now and were coming up closer to her house. Due to the cold, Damon had give his jacket over to Elena since she was freezing.

"Well, here we are...at last." Biting her lip, she led him up the path  
"It looks like you're kind of house." He commented with a smile.  
"It was...more my parents." She shrugged, searching in her bag for her keys.  
"Uhm, yeah," He rubbed his neck, "Jeremy told me about them, I'm sorry to hear."  
"It was a long once upon a time ago." She cleared her throat, opening the door as she walked in, shutting it after them.

Flicking all the switches, she moved down the hall and into the kitchen and left Damon standing in the hall. He took the opportunity to have a look around as the pictures on the wall caught his eye. He seen a young Elena and a Jeremy with two people smiling. They must be their parents. He looked at all the pictures of Elena, growing up. She looked as beautiful as she does now. Biting his lip, he tilted his head. Such a happy family. Clearing his throat, he moved down the hall, following her into the kitchen and watched Elena.

"You know something?" Damon asked, leaning on the counter as she turned from the fridge.  
"What's that?" She replied with a smile, grabbing two cans, one coke and a diet.  
"It won't be hard forever," He told her, smiling and scratches his chin, "When I lost my mom, I thought it was the end of the world."  
"Isn't it?" Swallowing, she tilted her head.  
"Yes," He sighed and shrugged, "Losing parents never gets easy."  
"No, but it gets better...right?" The brunette smiled softly, closing the fridge as she passed over the coke.  
"Right." He smiled back, taking the coke as he opened it, taking a sip.  
"Uhm...I gather you and you're dad didn't get along?" Elena questioned, sitting on the stool, playing with the ring lodged on her finger.  
"No. Never did. I wasn't... the favourite son, that was all Stefan." He waved his hand, shrugging, "What can you do?"  
"You're the oldest huh?"  
"Yup. And didn't I know about it? I still think to this day about the army... did I go into it because I wanted freedom or was I forced?"  
"You could say... I forced Jeremy," Clearing her throat, she sighed, "When our parents died, he turned to drugs, i had to help him."  
"You did the right thing Elena," He smiled, nodding, "He's a great guy. I'm glad I met him, he's taught me a few things too."  
"Maybe," Licking her lips, she bit her lip, "Did you want to watch a movie? I can put some popcorn on."  
"Sure, I'll choose one."

Grinning, he grabbed his coke, moving into the living room as she watched him, pulling at the ring again with a struggle. Uh, was it glued on or something!? She watched as he bent down, checking her selections of DVD's as she panicked. Seriously!? Clearing her throat, she bit her lip as he turned to look at her with a smile.

"You okay?" He gave her his wink.  
"Uhm yeah, have you picked anything yet?" She lifted her coke, putting the popcorn into the microwave.  
"I picked Transformers 2, is that okay?" He licked his lips.  
"Yeah yeah. As old as it is, I'm game." She smiled, watching the microwave.  
"Cool." He put the DVD on as he dropped down onto the couch.

Licking her lips, she let out a breath and took a gulp of her drink, looking around. What was she going to do? She needed to get the damn ring off. She looked up as the microwave beeped and opened it up, taking a bowl from the cupboard as she poured the popcorn in. There you go. Looking over, she seen Damon watching the adverts and swallowed. She'd be fine. She'd be good, all... good. Going over, she sat next to him, smiling and placed the popcorn down on the table, leaning back into the couch.

"Looks good." He grinned, leaning forward and took a handful, beginning to eat it.  
"I'm glad." Playing the movie, she tucked her legs under herself, leaning against the armrest as she fiddled with the ring.

This was going to be a LONG night. The hottest guy sitting next to her, WHICH is in the army, WHO is friends with her and brother, AND she has his ring stuck on her finger. Really, how much worse could the situation get? She wanted to kiss him, but that was a BAD idea. Shaking her head, she took another gulp of her drink. If she drank it any faster, she was goinig to choke from the fizz.

"You alright? You're acting... weird? Nervous somehow?" He gave her a grin as she blushed, shaking her head.  
"I'm fine." She smiled, pulling at the ring again and sighed, watching the television.  
"You've been fiddling for the past minutes, what's the matter? Let me see..." He moved closer, reaching for her hand.  
"Damon no!" She told him, wid eyed.

Taking her hand, he looked as he seen the ring and he just stared as she swallowed nervous, her heart pacing as she waited for his reaction. Was he going to be mad? She watched as he slowly looked from the ring and moved his eyes, to look up at her.

"It.. it got stuck when I tried it on." She admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
Hmm."

Making eye contact with her, he pulled her hand closer, taking her finger and brought it into his mouth, his tongue lathering her finger, making the surface of her skin wet as he dragged it down her finger with his teeth gently, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"There." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as he slipped the ring onto his own finger.  
"Uh.. thanks." She replied, breathless.  
"In future, if you wanna wear it, just ask." Damon grinned, laying his arm over the back of the couch.  
"Damon..." Elena murmured, her thoughts blocked from the racing of her heart as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

His hand went straight to the back of her head as he held her close and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him as she pressed him down into the couch, biting his lip. Groaning, he gripped the back of her thigh, pulling her closer to him as she pressed against him, moaning out.

"I'm... s.. sorry." Elena apologized, breathless as she stared down at him.  
"Hey, no. Don't be sorry Elena... I.. I wanted to kiss you." He stroked her hair back, melting as he looked into her chocolate eyes.  
"I know were still just getting to know eachother." She told him, licking her lips.  
"A connection like ours... the time we've known eachother doesn't matter." He smiled softly as she leaned into him, sighing softly.  
"Yeah... I guess you're right." She whispered as he pressed a kiss to her chin, "Damon..?"  
"Yeah Lena?"

"The army... are you..." Licking her lips, she tilted her head, "Do you get scared..?"  
"Elena... I'm frightened all the time of what could happen, but then I think, I fight for our country."  
"You're family... you still have them? Their still around. Alive?"  
"My brother, yes."  
"Do you know him?"  
"Nope. Not really. I last seen him before I went to war and that's it."  
"You're so brave. Your my hero." She whispered, looking at him as he grinned, stroking his finger down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy! :D

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining bright, burning through the double glazed windows of the diner. The girls moved around, cleaning section by section. Time ticked by as the brunette leaned across yet another table to wipe it down of grime. Taking a deep breath, she watched the table shine as the sun hit off of it. It has been a week, along, dragged out week since she had last seen Damon. The blue glimmering and humorous eyes. Sighing, she made her way onto the next table.

"Okay, what is sizzling you're bubble over there?"  
"Nothing." She answered bluntly.  
"Pffft, you wanna try that one again?" Caroline gave her a look.  
"Nope."  
"Let me take a guess..."  
"I'd very much rather you didn't."  
"A mysterious army boy..." The blonde started off, pretending to think.  
"Don't.."  
"Going by the name of Damon Salvatore?"  
"Car, no!" Elena moaned, dropping the cloth back onto the counter.  
"What's the problem Elena? SIT you're ass down and talk to me!"

Exhaling, the brunette took a seat in one of the booths as the blonde joined her, sitting the opposite side. Letting out a breath, she pushed her hair back as she thought about what to say. What was wrong with her? Was it him? Was it her feelings for him? The crazed thought of him?

"I...me and Damon...we..."  
"We, I, us... spit it out woman!" Caroline gave her a look.  
"I kissed Damon."  
"You what?" The blonde smiled with excitement.  
"I kissed Damon?" Elena murmured nervously.  
"So, was he good?"  
"Caroline!" She gasped in shock.  
"That has gotta be a yes!"  
"I am not..."  
"Yes or not Gilbert?"  
"Okay yes! He was out of this world!"  
"Knew it. He has that type of look!"  
"Be careful now, I'll warn Klaus..."  
"Pffft, I'll warn him myself."  
"Oh Car..."  
"I know, I'm amazing. So, why so stressed about a kiss?"  
"I am NOT stressed."  
"Are too, you're acting like its the worlds worst thing!"  
"Maybe it is."

"What? Why?" Caroline frowned.  
"Girls like me, don't END up with boys like Damon Salvatore."  
"I don't understand honey."  
"Because he's... perfect. The type of guy that EVERY girl wants."  
"But HE is not the type of guy that wants every single girl."  
"No but..."  
"But nothing, you're scared to give into him."  
"What?"  
"You haven't had a boyfriend ever since that dick walked away."  
"Car..."  
"Take a chance! Take a chance on him Elena!"  
"A chance..."  
"You owe him a chance, come on. He is the first guy you've liked in a long while."

Rubbing a hand down her neck, she closed her eyes as she began gathering her thoughts. Take a chance at being happy? Take a chance at having her heart broken in two? Breaking out of her thoughts, she go cup from the table and poured herself out a mug of coffee. Even if she did give him a chance, there was a problem after another.

"What are you thinking?" The blonde asked, watching her friend.  
"Why it wouldn't work."  
"And? The results?"  
"I'd end up heartbroken whether it works out or not."  
"How'd you figure?"  
"Because lets say I fall in love with him and it all works out? Lets say I devote my entire life to him and him to me. What happens when he goes back to war Caroline? I get that knock on the door, then BOOM, broken hearted, ONCE AGAIN!."

Walking back over, she dropped into the booth, sitting opposite Caroline as she sighed, drumming her fingers on the table, a finger after another. Elena chewed her lip. Was she over thinking this? Hearing Caroline clearing her throat, she looked up.

"If you like him, you'll take a chance on anything you're hit with, just to spend those special moments with him."  
"Special moments?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head.  
"The moments that take you're breath away."  
"Moments you have with Klaus?"  
"Moments I have each and everyday, moments that make me one of the happiest girls alive, moments... that make me want to get up when the early alarm rings."

Elena grinned and took a gulp of her coffee as Caroline gave her a smile and got up, walking into the kitchen. Was Damon worth taking a risk for? Feeling her phone buzz, she took it out and checked, seeing that she had a message from Damon.

**DAMON**

**Bored and in need of entertainment, care to take on the job role? ;)**

"Oh boy." Laughing, she texted him back.

**ELENA**

**Meet me at the pier stud! :D**

"What are you all smiley for?" Caroline asked her as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"I'm taking a chance." Elena grinned, walking past her and on into the kitchen.  
"Thatta girl!" She smiled, continuing to clean.

* * *

The air was warm, the sun was bright and shining. The pier was empty, only Damon stood at the end as he watched the waves push up under the pier. Elena walked onto the pier, spotting Damon and felt her heart skip a beat. Giving him a chance, it may not be so bad after all. Taking a deep breath, she walked over.

"Hey!" Elena spoke as Damon turned towards her.  
"I was beginning to think you set me up." He smiled, tilting his head.  
"I think it woulda been better than standing you up."  
"Were you working?"  
"Extremely hard." She smiled, laughing, "What were you doing?"  
"I was at the gym, keep in shape, getting my daily workout."  
"Oh, I... see." The brunette looked him over, biting her lip.  
"Yeah, you see well." He laughed, lifting her into the air.  
"Damon!" She shrieked, holding onto his shoulders.  
"So,you wanted to meet..."  
"Yeah, well YOU wanted my company!"  
"Yeah yeah," He placed down with a smile, "So?"  
"Its about us!"  
"Oh, us, huh?"  
"Damon, I like you..."  
"Phew, there's the kindergarten step over and done with." He laughed.  
"Hey, I'm serious!" Elena hit his arm, grinning.  
"Lena, I like you too, you know that, EVERYONE knows that."  
"I..." She swallowed nervously.  
"Don't know if you wanna take a chance on me?"  
"Damon..."  
"It's okay, I understand. I really... really do. I don't want you.. getting hurt because of me."  
"Oh Damon.." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him close.

Pressing her lips against his, she threaded her fingers through his hair as he gripped her hips and pulled her against him, lifting her off the ground as she broke out into a fit of giggles and he did a quick spin, drawing a shriek out of her.

"I'd take a chance on you any day Damon Salvatore." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed!

Shauna

xxx


End file.
